


WA Drabbles

by leafchron



Category: Wild Adapter
Genre: Angst, M/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 21:58:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5432282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leafchron/pseuds/leafchron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series of drabbles set at various points in the canon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Found

**Author's Note:**

> [Old fic, first posted 2007, much thanks to amael for beta!]

The gun is cold in your palm. You calculate the distance and adjust the angle. It is not a clear shot but it is not hard. You mentally trace the trajectory of the bullet, arms shifting to ensure a clean shot straight into the centre of the forehead. Certain death upon impact. You weigh the speed in the event of a gun drawn on you. You tense muscles for the recoil and- 

-his hand is warm in yours, tugging your fingers and curiously demanding, “Who was that, Kubo-chan?”

You reply, “Just some solicitation of a newcomer to the sex industry.”


	2. Lost

All that is left is a note in his familiar scrawl.

Kou-san says the Izumo took him.

You see Komiya’s gift of time, the seconds now ticking away.

You see the suspension of time linking the past to the future.

Your past has finally caught up, overtaking you and incarcerating your future.

You remember a pair of piercing eyes, a pair of bloodied hands, a desperate voice telling you that you should not die like this.

You remember the perfect fit of a leather glove warm between your fingers.

You vow, “I’m not going to let go of him yet.”


End file.
